A pipe and line locator includes a transmitter and a receiver. The use of the locator includes the connection of one lead from the transmitter to a pipe or line considered to be a signal lead, and the connection of another lead from the transmitter to ground. After setting up the transmitter, a receiver is manually transported to find the line or pipe by receiving a signal from the transmitter along the line or pipe. for example, if a line or pipe is underground between two stations, such as an electric meter and a transformer, the electric meter will have one end of the line or pipe above ground, to which may be electrically connected the signal lead from the transmitter while the ground lead from the transmitter is then connected to ground. Operation of the transmitter then allows a worker with the receiver to transverse the ground where the line is located and determine the exact location so that it may be marked. When it is marked, it signals other workers not to disturb the land around that line in the event that further underground digging is desired for another purpose.
The systems for transporting and using a locator have included placing them in a box or container for transfer from a truck or the like to a job site, or the placement of a locator in a carrying bag. Thereafter, it becomes a problem when it is desired to connect the ground lead of the transmitter to ground.